How Do You Like Me NOW?
by annetheauthor11
Summary: This is my story.


How Do You Like me now?

Anne

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Anne, and I want to share my story through some of the hardest years of my life. Let's start in the fifth grade, I was at a new school, and I had no friends.. That was a horrible start to a new beginning. Then I met Bailey, Emma, and another girl whose name I can't recall. I left my old school, Imagine Charter School due to an incident when a girl named Alyissa punched me in the face, and we left that school that afternoon… the school called my mum, but only three hours after the incident. A year later in the fifth grade, i was standing in a line, probably for lunch, a guy named Bryce A. pushed me over. i thought that was the end to my bad day, however i was really wrong. The date was October 20, 2014 and i was hit i the back of the head, and pushed into the wet grass. I couldn't stand up for myself, or have anyone else help, i had nearly no friends. The next day at recess, this girl Syria was yelling at me and got mad for god knows why. However after getting through our differences we became good friends. Later on in the day, Bryce pushed me down and called me a bitch, I yelled back… or at least tried to…

A few days later Andrew started cussing at me and calling me unspeakable names. After school as usual i got on the bus and As I got out of my seat on the bus to leave and go home, I bumped into Andrew at the same time when he tried to cut in front of me in order to trip me. He got really pissed for something that was really his fault. Sometimes when he gets really mad at me he will scream and yell as if he was a toddler having a tantrum.

On October 27th 2014 Hunter continued on calling out or when touch whenever I touch something that didn't belong to me as in a desk or pencil where the door handle. it really hurt my feelings and I didn't know what to do. During my math class, I decided to use a fidget ball and dropped it. Hunter called out to the class because I touched it nobody else was allowed to use it what do you think the teacher did? The teacher did absolutely nothing the same day Bryce A. Was digging in My Lunchbox I told him to stop it's not okay, that's my stuff I don't want to Touch it. he dumped all my stuff out and squashed my nice carrot it was one of their really long ones too…

I have felt had gotten worse and worse and I didn't know what to do about it I had almost no friends to go to scared of what what happened next… On Tuesdays and Thursdays I got to go and help out The Kindergartners in the Tech Lab I got to see my brother if you times but how would I know the password in the user names I used to worry about that but they ended up just telling me. I have to be in a classroom with a teacher I hated, Mrs. Stiles… She started following me. I got scared because I didn't know what he would do. I knew him for a few years so I kind of have an idea what he would do, I ran away from him as fast as I could.. the teachers thought it was a game of "catch the girls" so they completely ignored it. there was some leave about 5 minutes later boy I was so relieved! to be honest I'm a little bit scared to go back to school… In my journal i wrote, " I AM AFRAID TO COME TO SCHOOL!!! Only because Bryce A. sees me and follows me, and calls me bad names curses at me and he's just pure MEAN!! ALL THE TIME!!" (page 4).

On November 11th, 2014 Bryce Anderson, Bryce D, Johnny, David, Brianca, Josh, and Austin start calling me, "Bitch" … Bryce Anderson whispered it to me and said I'm sorry and i really mean tone of voice..

Hunter got rude by passing notes on November 14th in 2014 the note said "Hello sweetie!" Anne to David and sloppy handwriting. The note wasn't really from me though.. A few days later on November 17th 2014 a boy pushed me in the snow and taunted me because of my scar a car accident a year and a half ago. I still don't know who the boy What is but call me some hurtful names that still stick with me to this day. some of the names were, " Bitch, bandage freak, Bandad Bitch, Zombie, Mother Fucker, Fat girl crap girl, hillbilly, hillbilly bitch, and finally crappy-ass-fucker." some of those words they say behind my back and others they say straight to my face. the words hurt more than being pushed down in the snow… The words hurt more than I ever thought they would years later. Benjamin with throw snowballs at me, Brianna started saying you puppy come get your snowballs, and Benjamin would say "yeah are you going to do something about it" or "come on wuss-puss.."

November 12th Benjamin pushed me in the snow, I got up.. He said, " If you bother telling anybody what I did today your face will be bloody…" Mr. Cory my principal talk to them but nothing was truly fixed... So the taunting went on and the taunting continued but got worse and worse over time.

I had a few weeks but then on December 1st and December 5th Brianna wood whisper things about me and on the 5th Andrew was calling me bad words and swearing he even asked me I was really a girl which is stupid now but then it really hurt… What set off the bus I was as happy as can be!

December 16th a few days later, I was kicked over by Andrew Reese! They were cursing over and over at me calling me some really hurtful names. The most hurtful ones were, Bitch and Retard… Emma came over and yelled at them which made me really happy I had a friend to stick up for me for once but that was the day that I was blocked on the slide and poked inappropriately…

After winter break we had some really fun stuff to catch up on my group for Explorer is with scooting away from me and my mind I said "hey that's not cool it hurts" But I think I really ever say anything like that out loud, no way. Stiles grabbed my arm and pushed me into my speak she yelled at me in front of the class but the thing is I was just trying to help a friend out. At that time Stiles acting very strange it turns out she was going to have a baby so no wonder she' was acting strange. Brace pretended to shoot me that same day. I told the teacher but she didn't really do anything about it she only just spoke to him. That really pissed me off.

March 13th 2015, Somebody at recess caught me playing "shoot until you get it" With Taylor. Andrew said: "I bet you can't make a fucking basket!" I ignored them to play without failing... they continue to taunt me with it saying "you can't make it' or something like, "your failure to everyone you know"... So I tried and missed they continued and said "failure!" I attempted to laugh it all off yet deep down inside it actually really hurt because even though it was just one word it hurt words can hurt like it or not

They asked me if I wanted to make a bet. I didn't want to so I ignore them and continue talking to Taylor I said yes to Taylor but I also said no to the boys. They wouldn't take no as an answer. they said, "you shoot make it will do anything for you. However if you miss we will treat you like fucking bull shit" I talked to Taylor and ended up missing the shot even though still ignoring the boys. Then they called me an asshole. Again I tried enough but by then I was crying. They started calling me plenty of Renee's I mentioned before the worst one was fuck of the century and I'm pretty damn sure that that was something did hurt me too much to handle. I said please stop this is not okay did they listen no of course not the bastard didn't listen but who am I to judge, he hasn't told his mother he was somebody to treat people like crap. They asked for a rematch. I ignore them Taylor and I walked off so that we could slide. At that time I did not know what it was but that's what they called me they talk to me without wearing multiple times so if I ever mention it you won't understand… now that I know what it means it's a really hard thing cuz every time I didn't date anyone I didn't have sex with anyone I didn't do any of that stuff i am 13 years old at that time I was 10…

March 20th 2015… This is a rather hard day is a short... yet long at the same time day. Ben, during the second recess of the day, decided it was the right time to mess with me. He said, "get out of here bitch" shrugged it off it wasn't anything to me it was fine. I said, "whatever" and completely ignored it but that id not all that happened… Riley, one of Ben's Friends started going shoo-shoo as if I were a dog. I backed off and obeyed the orders because I did not want to be in that situation. I said, "stop it stop it! boys acting this way… it pains me. Ok? I am so sick of yu hooligans acting as if the world was your crap. Choose kind guys.." I went back over with my best friends Hannah and Jason. windshield out for the rest of the recess I felt sad mistreated and I like. even though I was surrounded by people who love me. I wasn't sure what I'd have to do next but whatever I did I have to make it fast and efficient using kindness by killing them with kindness. I didn't want to hurt them but I wanted to show them my pain.

I sat outside and dummy did not realize that Jonathan was right there! towards the middle of lunch Johnathan said "asshole alert!!" I ran to the teacher and told of their behaviors. What do you know she did? Absolutely. Nothing.

The next day I was shooting hoops, Taylor and I wanted to try each other's basketballs. Taylor wasn't fully on board of the idea though, she kept thinking I was going to permanently take hers and never give it back. Even though I really just wanted to try it. Sometimes what we would do is we compare the balls and see which one was cooler based on color size and bounce. I left and said okay well I'm just going to go play some other people. She followed, I didn't know why she was following or how she was able to see where I was going. It kind of disappointed me because I figured I could trust my friend to leave me be when I said I wanted to be left alone and go some other friends but no. It was almost as if she was a stalker or a lion trying to catch its prey. We're still friends but it really hurt me. That same day I was walking side after recess and Billy said, " cool look there goes Bandage Bitch!" Shut it off because I was in a good mood but in reality I didn't want to shut down those feelings of hatred and disappointment and sadness towards this one kid who used to be fun. I ignored it completely, but I probably should have told the teacher. He threw a ball at me. This is another one of those things that shouldn't be a big deal but I made it a big deal because I was crying and I had a big bump on my head. I didn't know why he did it but it took my ball from me and threw it up my head which was not okay. A quick side note if you're being bullied please reach out. Everyday I got teased some of these things I can't write. Other things I do write.

Chapter 2

I was officially a middle schooler, one of the top three grades in the big house but then there was High School.. Middle School such a blur but I do have some things about it. Let's start with the first day of school. How's the new girl in a new school, we came into the cafeteria that all of our stuff down for the first day which for me was a purse and my stuffed bunny, goongoon, I didn't want to leave her so I kept her with me. We went to the gym and I said looking around for anybody in you first person I saw what are my favorite person in the whole wide world at that time, Hannah Genther! She pulled me into her arms as we spun around giggling. We were so happy to see each other after a very long summer.

The first week of school was actually okay. However I did have a few issues but I'm not going to get into Those. Every day there's always something new and possible my first year. This man not been high school sure as hell was crazy. I was pushed down the stairs A few times over the year but I didn't worry. I knew this year would be okay. It was just, I did it. I'm not sure how to else to explain the first few months.

During December 2015 a boy whose name I cannot remember, pushed me down the stairs, taunted me with Band-Aid Bitch, and claim that I was a worthless nobody. the same boy continue taunting me until February when later on we became friends… This wasn't like any best friendship like I had with Hannah or anything like I do right now Grace it was just acquaintances. Nothing much nothing to little we'd say hello. We also say goodbye. We make sure that we were doing okay, but it wasn't anything special.

The new year, ahhh New Year, it was finally 2016! fresh beginning to stand up for myself, that did not last long.. Andrew transferred to my school. But then I met Noah, Noah had to have been the cutest boys I ever meant. we even did an essay together on earthquakes... a video too! From then on I thought 6th graders a pretty good year some of that has been blurred out the rest of it was fine.

I remember being in an art club with my friends. We had made it up just a few of us all chilling out in the library in the rec room working on projects and planning our next meeting. Hannah, Madison, Noah, Eli, and I were in there. I just said it was an amazing time. One day we even brought in a box of chips yes a box of chips. it was amazing everything felt so good then. and you wasn't picking on me, Hannah and I were best friends like usual, and in fact about time I made a new friend. Victoria, Victoria was a beautiful girl she was about my height with little highlights in her hair she and I are still friends to this day but don't talk as often as we used to. Madison introduce me to her towards the end of the year we all have to part for the start of summer I told everyone I was moving to Arizona. Noah, Hannah, Madison, and Eli all cried... Hannah and I were planning to do a week-long sleepover. Noah and i were planning to go "Elichies" an amazing amusement park for a day… Madison and I were going to have a party and hang out together. and finally Eli and I are going to go out to lunch together and hang out at my house. add another friend who doesn't want to be mentioned but I'll say that he's a really good friend.

The sixth grade year has been an amazing year. But for my mom's to perspective it wasn't a good here. Apparently she had a lot of contact with the principal and the counselor. my bullying was very severe but I didn't worry about it too much cause I had friends that love me the way I was. Without my friends I don't know how I'd be here today.

Chapter 3

That Summer was a crazy summer I'm not with my friends for a little bit, Then I moved to Arizona in July… I was in a U-Haul the whole ride there. With my dad which I thought was pretty entertaining. the first day there was my mom's birthday. right away, we went swimming. Arizona has been a huge adventure for me. Whether it was when I broke up with my best friend, or when I made some new best friends with autism. All of my life in Arizona is crazy that's what this chapter is about. Currently in 8th grade, breaking up with my best friend completely broke my heart but... There will be more on that story later...

my first friend I ever made was Amber, are really tall beautiful skinny girl. Now she's one of the popular girls I don't really talk to her very much anymore. but when we do talk we talk a lot.

I became really good friends with her little sister, Chloe, she's a really nice girl. I ahd my birthday party with their friends where are there eating cupcakes and two days later it was Violet's birthday. Violets birthday I ayter vupcakesd her cupcakes, they were really good. They were strawberry ones. they even had coconut, which was amazing.

my first day of school My first day of school was a crazy day. I wasn't sure what I would do with myself, if I would make any friends, and how they would treat me…

first day school I hated Spanish I did not want to be in that class. my Spanish teacher was amazing though I really miss being in his class. my very first friend from school was Alexis. I was pretty sure we're going to be best friends forever, we're still friends but we don't talk as often anymore. then I might eythen… he was an absolute something else. Tall, Mexican, black hair, and so hot! The moment I met him I figured this was the person who is going to be my best friend. For a while he was. We would hang out almost every weekend and go down to my basement sometimes you go to the pool. Other times we would go on bike rides or go out to lunch. There was this one time where he and I went out to Taco Bell together, then get Polar Pops, then went to the lake and sat together for 30 minutes. I realized I fell in love. it was the hardest thing for me to ever admit. He and I would hang out at my dad's house after that and still go out and do things he's my best friend what else was going to happen. I told him I liked him. and to this day I still regret it. But what he did I will never forget, he pulled me into our first hug ever! And he told me... I will forever be… his best friend nothing more nothing less.. My heart sunk at the hearing those words. Not the same time I was very happy to know that I would have a best friend.

two months earlier... I met Grace! Grace was tall skinny and had curly hair and glasses she's so pretty way prettier than I was. To this day she is my best friend and for always will be my best friend. we have decided to go to college together end to live together until we get a boyfriend and move out. I was her math tutor. Of all things that could have been. I don't like math, and I'm not good at math. But I did have a really good teacher. To this day we will forever be best friends. There were times in my 7th grade when I was bullied, there were times in my 7th grade when I was teased, there were times my 7th grade when I thought of attempting suicide. there were times in 7th grade I wanted to kill myself. I was not all sure why… I just thought it was a way out.

During November I had my very first football game! It was called powder puff, and all girls football team. We had two practices and then one game that was it. Nothing much but something that meant a lot to me. Eythen came! My parents, obviously she, went out to dinner with me afterwards. We ended up getting tacos at Creekside Taco Shack. they were so good. in the end we played in the sand, and looked at the stars together. How i was evil enough to put sand in his shoes before he left!

Christmas was amazing! There's my very first Christmas in Arizona... But however I wasn't sure what to think of it I really missed the basement and the dogs coming down to treats from Santa. I also missed snow so much but it was something I had to get used to.

this was a Christmas without Reagan. Reagan was 6 at the time and my best friend. when we lived in Colorado she was the person I H2 for a hug whenever I needed it. now that half of the year was over I was excited I was finally in a Unified sports class Elijah. To be honest I had a really big crush on Elijah. And I also met Manny! he was my partner for the rest of the year in my Unified sports class. if you're not sure what Unified sports is it's basically a class where they combine special education and non special education. there are so many kids such as Hadley, Elijah, and Oceania I really miss. I did that for the rest of the year. and my year was not horrible! I always had a friend to go to and talk to about my problems. There were always the ups and downs Throughout the year. I always found a way to get through them. I had Eythen, Grace, Elijah, Hadley, Manny, and many more friends to go to.

I was getting great grades especially in Spanish. add friends to go to when I needed them. So, so-far my first year in Arizona has not been horrible. By the time the year was almost over spring break. I don't remember what we did that spring break it was almost a year ago. things were changing! I was finally able to stand up for myself. Things are finally getting better. add my very first fight with Grace... Let's just say it was not very fun.

During April my dad decided that he's going to move out… Stop. He moved out during May or April I forget. the day he moved out he had a yellow truck and took me with him to see your new house for the very first time. it was a surprise to everyone, but his lawyer told him to move out by a certain date.

after my dad's moving out Jessica moved closer to my mom. by the way, Jessica is my step-mom. I have a very strange household it feels normal to me but not normal to anyone else. I have two moms in one house in one dad in the other house. I think the amazing able to have two moms and one dad. Even though it means I'll never have a stepdad.

the end of the year on the last day of school we went to Comic-Con. I screamed I was so happy! DanTDM was going to be at that Comic-Con! He was not though. That's okay, I ended up having so much fun! that was the official start of summer. In a few months was my birthday I was turning 13. During June I went to Colorado and California. my dad took us to Colorado. and my mom took us to California with Christian's family.During the trip question and I went to the beach together one-on-one went on the boardwalk, car seat in the ocean, sat in the sand, and hung out together until it was time for me to leave. During July we had my mom's birthday! Happy birthday to my mom by the way! Then came my birthday I was getting much older older than I was. I had my name 3 best friend me on the 16th for my birthday party. my actual birthday was on the 11th. my best friend Grace surprised me and we ended up going up to the Grand Canyon Lake. Grace kept Thinking I was going to kill her for surprising me. She knows I hate surprises! anyone out there, don't give me surprises! on the 16th was my birthday party! I had no idea what was going to go on it was all a surprise. A surprise party for my 13th birthday like I asked but then I hate it surprises do to my anxiety. We went to Main Event which was arcade sort of place. it had a ninja course, laser tag, video games, and bowling. Which hose to go bowling as our last thing to do before we left. Eythen bought chili fries with bacon and cheese. Grace was the one who got the balls for us. Christian made us laugh. and I, I'm not sure what I did. Everybody was always so happy to be around me that day. I still have all the photos from that day. such a fun day!

Next up was 8th grade. The final grade middle school.

Chapter 4

The first day of school was not a hard day. I had made friends with a girl with autism. Her name Madi. i love her so much! I knew most of my teachers from the previous year. my favorite teacher was my math teacher. she even nominated me for student of the month in August. I won an award in front of the whole city! That was something amazing. I remember standing next to the mayor with my plaque and my mismatched shoes getting my picture taken. I have to say, Miss Larson was my favorite teacher and still is! This year has been amazing i have amazing teachers and friends.. I have lost some along the way but it was worth it.

I went trick or treating with a large group of friends! That was so fun! We really enjoyed the candy, the costumes, and the fun we all had! There were more than 15 people with us, that is almost 8 more than usual. Grace could not come with us, she had plans with other friends that night. That month was great, i was not being [picked on at all.

thanksgiving was awesome! I got a prime rib for my meal… i had no clue it was like a large chunk of fatty steak… That tasted HORRIBLE! We had a normal month for the rest of November. People picked on me few times but i shot back. That shut all the haters up. My best friends and ex-best friend were always there to help. The rest fo the year seemes rather normal.


End file.
